deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Elle
''Common Statistics Race: Half elf Age: She looks about 27 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 130lbs Hair: Silvery white Skin Tone: Her skin is a milky pale color Skin Texture: Her skin is smooth and silky Eye Color: deep ocean blue Accent: She speaks perfect common Recognizable Features: She has a third degree burn type scar over the left side of her neck. It extends from her jaw line to the top of her chest. It cover her left shoulder completely out towards her mid chest. The scar is twisted, mangled and horrible to look at. Splatter marks of the same burn are here and there on her left cheek and could be noted that perhaps it was acid that created this deep hideous scar. Spoken Languages: Elven, draconic, common and perhaps more she doesn't speak so often Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Sune Class: Bard/ Rogue Alignment: Chaotic Neutral ''Statistics Female Half Elven CN Medium Humanoid Cha: 33 ''General Character Information Elle is a lady in every way that word could be used. She wasn't born into her title, no she got her title the good old fashion way, she married into it. When she wedded Arcturus Menson she became a Lady of Waterdeep. Lady Elle Menson, the night of her wedding she stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours saying her name over and over. She was born a farmer's daughter and became a seamstress to help her father make ends meet. She learned to play the violin and the piano, when she was old enough she played at the local tavern earning coin for the farm. She is full of life and spirit and until the day her husband died most could easily see that in her. When Arcturus died something died in Elle as well, the sparkle in her eyes that was always present when she smiled, seemed to fade. Something else was different too. Most who didn't know her would likely never notice the subtle change in this regal and elegant woman but those who knew her when she was a bubbly, free spirited, head in the clouds bard would know. There's something about her that's no longer the same. A secret, perhaps a mystery or even an enigma. Elle is pleasant, kind and courteous. She is a noblewoman and conducts herself as that. She has put her mind into her work on the council and spends little time with friends or even with her son Thomas. Whenever Thomas is home from his schooling, she does takes time for him. Her heart aches still, the void from Arcturus' absence may never be filled by anyone or anything else. Since the fall of Yulash, Elle is no longer a councilwoman. Elle has become a seamstress in a local shop in the town of Mistriven working for a dwarf named Matar. She had to start all over again like so many. But for her, it was hard when she had lost so much in the mists. She lost her husband, her home, her shop and friends. Through much hard work and her best friend Sarah's help, she owns her own shop again! She calls it Elle's Exquisite and Elegant Essentials. She thought it would be a good idea to make the name a mouthful so people would shorten it to Elle's. She didn't want to come off as pompous or arrogant enough to name it after herself but she decided this was a proper and good compromise. She has a wondrous staff working for her and she is grateful for them everyday. '''Sol' - Elle's best friend in the whole world. he was her shop manager in Yulash. She has hired him on again to run her shop and keep things running smoothly. Martha '''- The clothier behind the counter. She is a plain older woman with a heart of gold. She loves her work though she is paid as a commoner would be, she wouldn't have it any other way. Her heart lies in the idea that someday she will be a seamstress but for now she's content to be near the fabric. '''Reln - Handsome, Sexy Sunite Reln. Elle could spend hours looking at this man and she knows that he draws in the younger ladies. They come in to simply stare at the man and giggle. He is amazing with men's fashions and Elle would be heart broken to lose him. Sheighley Flynn - A sweet young seamstress Elle has taken under her wing. An Apprentice. Sheigh has grown so much in the short time she has worked with Elle. But Elle knows she still needs to get out the color chart and show Sheigh why certain colors do NOT go with other colors. She enjoys having the young woman around, Sheigh reminds Elle of herself when she was young and naive. Something Elle has not been for many years and Sheigh's prescense always makes her smile. Malistra - The beautiful preistess of Sune has joined Elle's staff as a seamstress. While Elle does not agree with most of Malistra's designs, she can appreciate that many adventurers prefer to be dressed in short skirts and arm guards as opposed to fine dresses. She knows Malistra has a place with her and is grateful for the Sunite Sermons the priestess performs at week's end. Sarah - Elles best friend, partner and confidante. Elle adores this woman and was thrilled to see her again after the fall of Yulash. Dress: Always wears gowns and dresses made from the finest imported silk. She makes all her own clothing. Sometimes she can be seen in more casual clothing as she feels the need to show off her full line of clothing. In Combat: Elle tends to stay in the back, after all she is just a seamstress. In a large group she will simply use her bow but if her allies are having trouble slaying the bad guys, she will step forward wielding her rapier and shield. To the surprise of most, she is very learned in her rapier. Why or how a seamstress has learned to use a rapier so well is still a mystery. Personality: Elle is pleasant, kind and courteous. Her Manners ever present. She has an aire of grace and nobility, elegance and regalness always seems to surround her. She's light hearted, laugh's easily and tries to find the good out of life. She has moments where her eccentric side rings through. Hobbies: She loves to make clothes, design them and fit her clothing to people. When she makes her clothing she is lost in her own world of pleasant happy things. She also loves horseback riding, singing, playing her piano, picnics and swimming. Loves: The one man who truly holds her heart, her husband Arcturus Menson. Elle loves flowers. Flowers anywhere and everywhere. Any kind of flowers. She loves her adopted son Thomas and her family. She loves them dearly and her family continues to grow. Hates: There's very few things she does hate. The thing she hates most is anyone who tries to come between her and her family. She is very protective of them. Weaknesses: Her weakness is her love for a dead man, Arcturus. Bardic Knowledge Bardic Knowledge Current Reputation: Elle is well known by most but mostly for her ability as a seamstress. She owns and runs the seamstress shop within the city of Yulash. For sometime Elle was the High Councilor of Yulash. When High Councilor Berry died, the rest of the council seemed to disappear and she was the only active member. She was asked to take on the HIgh Councilor position and with much apprehension, after all she was just a seamstress, she took the position. She filled the seats of the council but when orcus came into the region people fled from fear and she was left mostly alone on the council. The Duke asked Elle to allow him to run the Militia solely and she stepped down as High Councilor allowing the Duke to make the hard decisions of governing the miltia. Elle is now the Lady of Yulash and sees to the city's needs as well as the people's needs as best she can. Preferred Performance: Singing, Dancing, Poetry. Elle no longer performs in public. She did so at the GreenGrass festival because she promised a man called Amir she would. Years had passed before then that she gave up singing. Voice Range: Soprano Angelic sounding voice I'nstrument Proficiency': Piano, Harp, Tambourine ''Appearance 'Relationships' '''Arcturus Menson' - Elle's husband, though he's passed away, she still loves him dearly. Even when they seemed polar opposites, Arcturus and Elle were extremely in love and devoted to each other even if at times it didn't seem that way. He will always hold her heart. Micheal von Wolfhousen - One of her oldest and dearest friends. Elle will always defend Micheal, no matter how rash his actions are and it's quite known just how rash that is. Zac Metherin - Elle's protector. Her and Zac met ages ago back in Highmoon. Elle never understood why but Zac decided to be her protector.. and all these years later, he still protects her. He is Elle's confidante and knows deep dark secrets Elle holds. Raya Lyanoll - Elle's dearest female friend. She respects Raya and her opinion. They have sat on the council together for a long time. Alasia - Elle doesn't call many people her enemy, though this woman is Elle's enemy. If Alasia never turned up again Elle would not even give it a second thought. There was once something between Alasia and Arcturus but then Arcturus chose Elle and Alasia never stopped trying to win him back. Reln Chord - This Sharessian turned Sunite holds a special place in Elle's heart. He has been there for Elle since the moment her husband passed away. Even when those she called friends weren't there for her, this man was. Elle will never forget that. Though she doesn't see Reln as often as she likes, she's beginning to wonder if there is something special between them. Sadly, she hasn't seen Reln in many moons.Weeeell... since Yulash Elle has seen Reln twice now. The first time he swooped in stole her heart yet again then swooped out like a thief in the night. Elle's none to pleased with that and guess what... he's turned up again. Elle doesn't trust he'll stick around. Time will tell and in the meantime. he's her friend and always has been. He's agreed to work in her shop for two months. He has always been amazing with men's clothing. Having him working there for free! will allow her to focus on her dresses. Artanis Menson - Arcturus' brother, Elle had forgotten he even existed until he turned up after Arcturus' death. She took him into her home and Artanis helped her run her business and take care of Arcturus' loose ends. At first it was difficult being around this man, he looked so much like Arcturus but now, Elle finds it much easier. Artanis has a gentle spirit very different then her deceased husband though the same kind of fire. Elle is certain this man will be a big part of her life, she just isn't sure in what way yet. Jean-Loic de Vilepin - Jean-Loic is a mystery to Elle and that may be the reason she's always been attracted to him. Elle has known Jean-Loic or known of him, for a very long time but it wasnt until she moved to Yulash that she was formally introduced to this man. The moment they were introduced there were sparks between them. But Elle was a married woman and sparks were all they could have. Sadly, Elle has not seen Jean-Loic since before the fall of Yulash, she is almost certain he was one of her dear friends lost in the battle. Araya - Elle's apprentice and friend. She has taken Araya under her wing, to guide her and teach her all the things she knows. Araya made the journey with Elle from Old Yulash to Mistriven. The journey took near a year and their friendship only grew in that time. Araya decided she needed to see the world and said she would return some day. Elle is excited for her friend's need to explore but she misses her dearly. Sarah - Elle's assistant and oldest friend. Sarah was hired by Elle in Highmoon in Elle's cloak shop. Sarah has vowed that she will always work for Elle and never leave her. That only pleases Elle since Sarah knows her deepest and darkest secrets. Sarah was lost in the fall of Yulash. It nearly broke Elle's heart to lose her. Bert Odgers - Elle has known Bert for many years. When they first met they were both young and shared a young love. They were even forced to be married by a goblin shaman to buy their freedom long ago. Elle rarely thinks about that since it never counted, who counts a wedding when you're forced to be wedded by the goblin king's shaman or at least thats how Elle saw it. Bert and Elle remain to be the closest of friends and she'd do anything for Bert. Rigo - Rigo use to be one of Elle's closest friends in Highmoon but something happened. Elle has never truly been sure what happened though she misses her friend. Too much time has passed and Elle isn't sure if she could even trust Rigo anymore. Sol'murr - Not many know this but Sol'murr is Elle's best friend. Elle and Sol have a special bond between them that they only know about that will link them until one of them dies. Elle's not been quite the same since her friend disappeared without a word. Sol has returned and is now working in Elle's shop as her store manager. Elle is utterly ecstatic and it shows. Her smile is always present on her lips, the sparkle in her eyes that has been missing has returned. It's as if a missing piece to some puzzle has been set into place and she's whole again. She missed Sol very dearly. No one should be without their best friend that long. Alabyran Haladar - This man managed to get under Elle's skin, he has the arrogance of a Sembian king and more so. Elle's tried very hard to be jovial and not dislike this man so much and for stolen moments that seem brief, it works. Then without warning the arrogance that is Alabyran flares up and Elle simply has to grit her teeth. Cerin Te'les - Elle has known Cerin a long time. She respects him and his wisdom and recently hopes her and Cerin will become better friends. Rosalinde O'Madian - A fellow Sunite whose company Elle enjoys. While Rosa has moved on, Elle regrets they never became closer friends. Kreignar the Warmonger - Rumors have circulated that this orc threatened to kidnap her son and because of this, Elle hates this orc and is cautious whenever he is around. He now goes by another name.. Tez something or other. He pretends to be fighting for good but Elle knows better. She knows its a plan he came up with to win favors of people. His true nature will show itself in time. Once a mass murderer, always a murderer. Valin Llanowar - Elle can't stand this man. His arrogance is only beat by Alabyran and that's saying alot. She avoids being anywhere near him. Wylin Maidenshealer - Wylin was a council member with Elle in Yulash. Elle respects the work he does as a healer. Wylan "Noc" - Elle has no idea what to make of him. Besan - Besan has a good heart. He likes to seem rough and tumble but Elle knows he is more than that. He is gentle, kind, smart and very caring. Elle's grown very fond of this man and wonders if there could be more between them, that is she did wonder before he stood her up for the ball. She's still quite angry at Besan for standing her up at the ball, even if he swears he had a good reason for it. Perhaps, that's been the source of their arguing, or maybe its an underlining passion that seems to be developing between them. She finds the man intolerable at times and just as choatic as she can be. He tends to flip from one emotion to the next with her though she finds it so intriguing. The more time they spend together the more fond she grows of this man. Just being near him makes her smile and lord knows she needs to smile more. Kashir - A young paladin, far too innocent in the ways and matters of heart or so Elle thinks. He is a unicorn amongst goats, a true gentleman. Elle has grown fond of this young man and more so she has grown fond of teasing him and making him blush. She has been sooo smug knowing she was right about Kashir and Dawn all along. Chealvin - Elle has no idea what to think of him, one moment he is kind to her and the next he makes a snide comment at Elle's expense. The moment she thinks she might trust chealvin, he does something that makes her reconsider. She doesn't trust him at all. The man lacks social skills. Arcturus the Stable Boy - This man has become so intriguing, his life is so surprising and opposite of her Arcturus. Though at times, the way the stable boy moves or says something, it's exactly as her Arcturus would do it. In those moments, Elle gets lost in the moment and she allows herself to believe Arcturus isn't dead and maybe just maybe, he was tossed out of the mists when he died within them. Tossed into Mistriven and living his life and one day he will remember who she is and what their life was like. Hitomi - Elle is quickly learning to respect this woman, though she knows little about her. She can see this Hitomi is a woman of great honor and a woman who speaks Shou. Elle has always been fascinated with all things Shou. Weeeell.. not always. Her interest in Shou began when she met the Prince of Shou himself. Sheighley - Elle is very fond of this young bardess, perhaps because Shiegh reminds Elle of herself when she was nineteen. That seems so long ago now. Elle has lived so many lives since then. She thrives in the innocence of this young woman and has taken her on as her seamstress apprentice. Sarah of MistRiven - Sarah of Mistriven, she is Elle's partner in the new tailor shop. Elle adores this woman and in Elle's mind this -is- her Sarah. Though it isn't, Elle chooses to believe her Sarah is alive and their friendship is continuing. .Tthis Sarah knows her deepest darkest secrets and has vowed to keep them safe from all who would use it to harm Elle. Category:PC